Behind the Mask
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: Everyday after school Maka Albarn Ditches the mask. OFF HIATUS :)
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS ITS IZZY and here is another story, p.s I'm wearing fake nails so any mistakes I'm sorry, maybe the next update I won't have them on!

Enjoy!

Ugh what a long day of school* Maka thought as she stretched. Maka was a big school nerd, or so everyone thought. Of course she loved school, but after school she ditched the mask, pulled on her tights and laced her pointe shoes and danced from 5:30 - 10:00 every night. She also took expert acro, jazz, and hip hop classes. Everyone thought she was too wimp to participate in gym or even have a weapon for that fact but, the real reason was that she danced for almost 40 hours a week! She entered the studio to the smell of sweat, tears, and success, she finished lacing her pointe shoes and entered class.

"Hello Maka" Maka's good friend Tsubaki, who was actually one of the populars but never let anyone know that she was friends with Maka, and Maka understood why.

"Umm Maka we have a little problem!" She said

"Yes, Tsubaki?" Maka replied

"Umm well Black Star, Kid, and Soul are coming to the next few acro and pointe classes we have for basket ball."

"WHAT!?" Maka Hyperventilated, the boys hated her!

"hurry just get into class, they are coming right now!" Tsubaki exclaimed

"Ok!" Maka replied while rushing off into class.

ONCE CLASS STARTED

Guys lets get into class" Tsubaki told the boys while ushering them off into the studio.

"Fine" they huffed

They walked into a class of 8 girls and they felt awful out ruled the teacher introduced them to each girl in the class except for Tsubaki, because well they all ready knew her.

" This is Maka Albarn, she is one of the best students in the class!" the teacher exclaimed "Maka go show the boys something"

The boys jaws dropped then they burst out in laughter at this.

"HAHAHAHAHHA Maka Albarn good at something other than school ya right!" the boys yelled in between a fit of laughter.

"Well I hope you know boys she is skilled in pointe, acro, jazz, and hip hop" The teacher replied " Maka show them some of your pointe work then take off your shoes and show them umm.. some hip hop and acro, I will play some music"

"um okay" Maka Squeaked

SOULS POV

Maka started something very difficult on pointe shoes, then she started some turn combo and it seemed to never end. When she stop she took off here pointe shoes and told the teacher a song then started to dance in a way that made her look like she had no bones what so ever! at one point her shirt came up revealing a full six pack and my jaw dropped, Maka Albarn actually good at something other than school.

AFTER MAKA IS DONE

"Okay now I'm going to place you with partners, BlackStar and Tsubaki, Kid and Liz and, Maka and..

MWHAHAHAHAH cliff hanger hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys here is another chp!  
I DONT OWN SOUL EATER... ok im going to cry in a corner now

Maka's POV

"Maka and Soul" the teacher finished, my jaw dropped open, ugh I hate Soul 'Eater'. I groaned and went to stretch while she discussed what we would be doing, we would learn partner exercises today, man would this be boring. I grabbed a chair and started into the oversplits, Star and the other boys started to make weird faces at this so I said, "What you can't do this?"

"Umm HELL NO!" shouted Star

"BlackStar be quiet" the teacher scolded

"what it is easy" I say to Star

"want to see how far a god like me can get INTO THE SPLITS!" he tried but failed miserably and screamed "OH THE PAIN!"

"BLACKSTAR please be quiet!, now get with your partner and try this" She demonstrated with the male teacher, "this should be fairly easy, and this is just for me to see what you can acomplish with your partner." she finished

"Okay lets do this," Soul grabbed my waist and I went into an Arabesque, he slowly spun me then picked up the pace, we finished perfectly and the teacher looked at us with a bright smile.

"that was amazing how bout you show that to BlackStar and Tsubaki so they may be able to achieve this." she said

SOULS P.O.V

Wow who knew Maka Albarn had such a tiny waist and a figure to that fact, my hands could easily fit around her waist as I demonstrated the combo to BlackStar and Tsubaki.

"HAHAHA WE CAN DO THAT RIGHT TUBAKI!" BlackStar yelled

"Umm if u actually paid attention when you held me" she replied nervously

They tried again and actually accomplished it, not as well as Maka and me but hey what can I say, they put BLACKSTAR in a ballet class!

"Okay now you are going to do this watch?v=Uxy1czqMjDc (only watch 56-1:00, blonde=Maka, Asian=Tsubaki hehe)

Maka and I completed this task without fail, then we worked on bar for 30 min and left class.

"Soul, Maka stay after class please, thogh it will be quick because I know you guys have hip hop after this." she said

AFTER CLASS

"Okay guys we are looking for to people with good chem to perform a dance in our next competion I want to give you private lessons before school, after all your chem is so good I could believe you are best friends. AT her saying this Maka and I gagged.

"How early do we have to wkae up for this and be at the studio" I asked

"5:30 that gives us a good hour and a half" the teacher replied

"WHAT!?" I practically yell

" Oh come on sometimes Maka is here at four!"she replied

"well lets give this a shot"Maka says

"Good now shoo shoo" the teacher exclaims

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU MAKA!" I scream

"what come on if it dosnt work out we can always call it quits" she replies

"Oh at school you are so going to get it!" I threaten

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL BEHIND THE SCHOOL DURING FREE PERIOD! MAKA P.O.V

I was walking in the back of the school to read when I hear footsteps charging towards me, I whip my head around to see Soul, BlackStar, and Kid all looking like they want to kill me. The rest of yesterday the boys seemed to have more fun in hip hop and acro rather than ballet.

"oi Maka you ready for your punishment!" Soul says

"Really now" I say not afraid

Then soul grabs me and throw me up against a wall then he slaps me across the face. I smirk curl up my legs and kick him in the gut which sends him flying. By now BlackStar and Kid have folding chairs and popcorn out, laughing at this.

"why you little!" Soul screams at me and turns one of his arms into a scythe, I jump up and dodge this landing on his head, BlackStar and Kid can not stop laughing at this

"Man your getting your ass whipped!" laughs BlackStar. Then Soul is infureated at this and lungs towards me. He pins me to the wall and forms his arm back into a scythe he cuts my cheek and blood drips down my face. I cringe at this terrible pain, then I remember something, Soul is a weapon and I read in a book that if you pinch their ear for 5 seconds then you have control over them as a weapon for 5 minutes without them being able to change back that whole time. I grab a hold of the ear and count to 5, luckily enough he transforms.

"What the **** Maka!" He screams

"You should try reading!" I yell as I run off. BlackStar and Kid try to pry him off the ground but their soul wavelengths arnt strong enough, I laugh at this and contiunue to run.

BYE BYE FOR NOW GUYS  
TOODLES  
IZZY


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY GUYS I JUST LOST MY WORK ON THIS CHP SO IM RE_WRITING SO SRRY FOR ANY MISTAKES CUZ IM PI$$ED

ENjoy

Izzy

SOULS POV

The guys were still laughing when Kid and Stars weapons came over and BlackStar happend to spill everything. Tsubaki yelled at them and ran off with Liz. Then what happend next was so not expected. Patty had her glare face on, and that look can somehow tell us the whole story. Tsubaki and Liz have been Maka's bff since kindergarten, though she has never told anyone.

"Oh shit! Bye soul!" BlackStar and Kid scream and run off to apoligize to their weapons.

"whatever!" I yell back

AT DANCE

"Time to stretch guys" the teacher yells. Surprisingly Kid and I can go down to the splits though BlackStar, ya HELL NO!

I watch Maka go into a back bend then trys walking up to her feet, I have seen her do it before in acro though this time she yelled in pain.

"Maka" the teacher said giving her a look that Maka must have known because she laid on her stomach and lift her shirt off her head only in a sports bra.

"wow looks like tiny-tits has bigger tits than I thought!" BlackStar laughs

the teacher raises her arm into a scythe and BlackStar stops laughing right away.

"now who did this Maka" as she used a healing method I have seen Marie-sensi use.

"S-s-s-SOUL DID IT" she cries

"Soul huh?" she says as she finishes. "I will be right back" she says

She comes back with a table top tutu and a pair of pointe shoes

"here" the teacher says to me

"hell no" I mutter

"Oh really!" she says and changes her arm into a scythe

"really!" I say mimicking her by changing my arm into a scythe.

"Wait you can wear these in hip hop, everyone who isnt a weapon or miester LEAVE" she barks

Now the only people left is Liz, Maka, Tsubaki, Star, KId, and me.

"Now seeing that Kid already has Liz as his actual weapon and same for BlackStar, Soul you will be with Maka."

"WHAT?!" we say in unison

"Thats right now seeing your wavelength could injure Maka you need to connect, by hmm kissing!" she exclaims

Her mouth gapes open, and I smirk I grab her and wrap my arm around her waist and press my lips to mine. I swear I have kissed alot of girls but this one left me wanting more. I pull away and smirk at her. She is blushing red as everyone cat calls and cheers.

"Now the lets do this!" screams the teacher, the weapons transform and we land into the hand of the miesters.

AFTER CLASSES AT 11:30

Everyone is tired as we all walk home, Liz and Tsubaki have braces on there knees and ankles, clearly sore as all hell ,though Maka can barely walk, she has braces on her elboe, knees, ankle, with ice as well. ice,hot on her back and ice strapped to her hips. She lingers far from the rest of the group, so I slow down and walk with her.

"Maka"

"yes" she says

"I am a Miesterless weapon and I have been itching to go on a mission I was wondering if you would want to be partners." I huff into all one sentence.

"Yes" she says her eyes suddenly sparkle.

"I have an extra room in my apartment, since I lost my father." she says

"seriously, cuz I only have a week left in my one apartment before getting kicked out."

"Okay come over tomorrow, whenever."

"cool" I reply

"You my mama made my papa a death scythe.." she says

"really!" I say

"Ya and I promise to make you the best death scythe ever" she says

"woohoo!" I yell and scoop her up in my arms "I HAVE I MIESTER I SCREAM AND RUN THROUGH THE GROUP!"

They all start to clap

* * *

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED  
R&R  
TOODLES  
IZZY


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all you wonderful people im feeling nice and giving you another chp. Plus I may or may not post tomorrow cuz I think im seeing a movie and working on a TV show audition so ya!

Enjoy

Izzy

THE NEXT DAY MAKA'S P.O.V

I awoke to a knock on the door and I went to go see who it was. It was Soul 'Damn I forgot!' I mentally scolded at myself. "Hey" I say, rubbing

my eyes.

"Good morning sleepy, forgot all about me, pigtails!" Soul smirked

"Sorta, now lets get those boxes." I say

"Not in those skimpy pjs you arnt!" Soul stated

"Fine I will change MOM" I snap

"Oh ya and Maka!"

"Yes," I say

"Wear something different, it is supposed to be hot out today!" He yells as he walks out the door

'What to wear' I think as I look through my closet, then I see it the perfect outfit. I grab it and head into the bathroom to change. I also put half of my hair in braids that go to the back of my head and secure them with pins.

I walk out to meet Soul to find that he has already finished.

"Took you long enough pig..." he says while he turns around and his jaw drops. His eyes examine me and I blush slightly.

"Like what you see" I smirk. at this he blushes

"No I just think that your tits got bigger." He replies

MAKA-CHOP

"Now lets get going don't want to be late." I say dragging Soul out of the house

AT SCHOOL  
The group today must have all decided to dress differently because everyone looked like

/site_media/media/media/2010/12/29/Tsubaki_Soul_Liz_Patty_Death_the_Kid_Maka_and_Black_

"Yo Soul where's Maka!" BlackStar says

"Umm right next to me!"

"Whoa tiny-tits! didnt recongize you" BlackStar laughs

"Nice look Maka!" Liz says

"Thanks you too!" I reply

IN SCHOOL SOUL'S POV

Ugh Maka has been getting looks all day and I can't wait for it to be over. Stein made us announce our new partner ship to the class today, which for me was my way of giving to guys the look of DONT TOUCH HER. Any guy that even gave her a look, I sent away with a nasty glare.

At the end of the day we were walking the halls when Maka stumbled upon a flyer,

"hey Soul look at this DWMA ball poster, maybe you could ask one of those pretty girls that leaves notes in your locker." she says, not sounding a bit jealous.

"Naa i'm not one for one of those kind of things, no I think I will just go with the group." I reply

"Okay!" she chirps

"Hey Maka," A kid named Blake says

"Hey Blake" she replies

"Can I speak with you for a moment" He asks scratching the back of his neck

"No we really have to go" I say

"Oh its fine Soul!" She replies. I twinge with jealousy

They take a few steps around a corner and I spy on them

"Hey Maka I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?" He asks

"umm"

"Now we will have none of that!" I say grabbing Maka's wrist

"Soul let me go!" she yells

"No WE HAVE TO GO GOODBYE BLAKE!" I spit

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU THE BOSS OF ME!" she yanks her arm away and runs down the hall, she is surprisingly quick

She dashes out of the building and I notice the sky is getting a bit cloudy, I keep running for awhile but I decide give her 15 minutes to cool off.

I arrive home and decide to listen to music and not even realize the passing hour and heavy downpour that has occured outside. The track ends and thats when I realize Maka isnt home and it is down pouring outside.

OUTSIDE WITH MAKA

It is down pouring, I'm pretty sure there is a giant gash in my leg and I see 5 nasty guys approach me.

"Hey little missy what are you doing out hear all alone in the rain" One man says

I sense they are all pre-kishin souls and wish that, that Bastard Soul was with me. The same man that spoke to me pinned me to a wall and smacked me.

"Its time to eat your soul honey" He says and licks his lips

All of a sudden my scythe flys through the air and appears in my arm, I twirl soul around a bit and try to attack the weaker of the pre-kishins. It takes only 3 minutes to fight the first 3 guys. One comes at me at slashes at my leg and I cry out in pain.

"Come on hang in there Pigtails" Soul says as his face flashes against the blade.

AFTER THE FIGHT

I am so tired I slump of the ground all muddy and bloody. Soul lifts a hand to me but I dont accept I get up and try to walk, but screams out in pain. I let Soul pick me up bridal style and we head to the closest place where there is people we know, the dance studio.

AT THE STUDIO SOULS POV

I rush into the studio scream for our ballet teacher Trina. She appears and gasps

"Stupid boy what did you do to her and why are you soaked!" She exclaims

"Maka got mad at me for being overpossesive, because i'm now her weapon and got in a fight with pre-kishins then I came and they died but she got pretty injured this was the closest place and we had to be here anyway." I say

" Well go change there is some extra clothes in my office and I will fix her up. You dont look so good either I can sense your knee is hurt so ice it and i will fix in about 15 minutes.

"Okay I say and change, when I'm finished I go into the studio and explain to everyone what happend. Some of the girls that happen to be part of the Soul Eater fan club bawl and ask if im ok. I reply with "oh just a bit sore"

"If Maka was never your partner she wouldnt of hurt you" one of the girls say'

"Dont talk about maka like that she is the best and coolest miester ever, it was my fault so I would watch it if I were you!" I snap back

Then I feel a big hug from the back of me and turn around to find my miester.

"DO you mena it" she says

"I do every bit of it" I say and hug back

"AWWWW" Tsubaki and Liz coo, some of the other girls cry.

WALKING HOME.

I felt someone hit against my back and turn to see Maka passed out, I pick her up and carry her the rest of the way home. When we arrive, I tuck her into bed and plant a kiss upon her forehead.

"Goodnight Maka" I whisper

* * *

Toodles hope you enjoyed

R&R

Izzy


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so my sis challenged me to a type off, who could type a longer chp. so this is the third chp of the day :0

I DONT OWN SOUL EATER OR MAKA AND SOUL WOULD HAVE KISSED A LONG TIME AGO!

Enjoy

Izzy

* * *

MAKA's POV

I awoke to an amazing smell, I followed my nose to the kitchen to find Soul making something that looked like french toast.

"Is that french toast!" I asked mouth watering

"Yeah, if you don't like french toast you don't.." Soul replied

"No I love french toast thanks alot Soul." I finish

Soul finished the food and placed it on the table for him and me.

"wow looks great Soul"

"Thanks.. hey look if you want to go to the ball with Blake you can.." Soul says

"Thanks Soul" I say, then we eat in a strange silence, when we finish I grab my bag and head out the door with Soul so we can go to dance.

AT DANCE 5:30 A.M Souls POV

We got to dance and walked into the studio room, Trina had told us to go ahead and start stretching. With Maka all better she can now do all her weird tricks. Though today I found no amusement with them. Every since this morning I have been disapointed, I kind of wanted to take Maka to the ball but as we can see that isn't happening. We both finished stretching and Trina walked in and had us start with a good partnering exercise that involves a lot of trust because Maka had to leap into my arms neatly.

"Soul something the matter, your wavelength with Maka isn't doing very well today." Trina says after failing to catch Maka for the 3rd time.

"Nothing" I reply

"Soul are you feeling okay" Too large green eyes look up at me full with concern.

"Yeah" I smile at her and ruffle her hair, how can I be upset with her decision she is my partner.

We tried and finally got it right, then we went into dance choreagraphy for the next hour. We were leaving the studio when Maka all wrapped up in ice packs and braces looks up at me with pain in her eyes.

"Maka" I say

"Soul" she says looking down at her blood blistered foot.

I walk over to her and pick her up, we head to school talking and joking, when a bunch of girls from our school were driving by and they stopped next to us. Maka's grip on my shirt grew tighter as did my grip on her.

"Hey Soul, how bout you ditch the talentless one and come with us we know what we are doing!" one of them giggled.

"Na i'm pretty sure you don't know how to do a sash`e into a grand jete into a stag sissone and land on the box of your pointe shoe, oh and can you bend your body in half backwards, cuz Maka can." I say

"SOUL!" Maka stage whispers

"we can do that 10x better than she can!" the other girls giggled

"Oh you want to go there cuz I've been there and I ended up with a nearly broken back, meet us in the gym after school BRING EVERYONE!" I said as I snapped my fingers.

We were walking when Maka said something that almost made me drop her from laughter

"Soul back there you sounded like a gay version of Kid."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA whoa whoa" I almost dropped Maka

"You will have to do that in front of the others"Maka said

"DO what" Liz said, everyone was in front of us.

"Soul?" Maka questioned

I put Maka down and started to strut around "OMG guys who like my headband, OMG I saw this one with sparkles yesterday and it WAS FABULOUS!" I said using the same tone I did earlier.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!, what is that a gay version of KID!" Patty yelled as I bowed (NOW LETS ALL IMAGINE A GAY VERSION OF KID AND LAUGH ABOUT IT!)

"YUP!" Maka chriped as she got back into my arms.

"Awww!" Tsubaki and Liz cooed

"Oh by the way after school in the gym we have a dance off with a bunch of girls, Liz, Tsubaki, you guys are dancing to we will meet in the in school dance studio during lunch and free period." Maka said getting out of my arms and whispering a bit more into their ears, they giggled a few times and went on with their walking.

"Albarn" one of the girls spat as the walked past us.

"Oh ya and your little group can dance with you too if you want." Maka yelled back.

IN THE HALLWAY

I dropped Maka off at her locker and went to mine across the hall, I heard Blake speaking with her.

"Hey Maka about yesterday, we never finished our conversation."

"Ya sorry and if you still don't have a date then I will be wil."

"Yes! thank you Maka!" he picks her up and twirls her around, I twinge with jealousy, 'This is for Maka calm down bro' I mentally scold myself. I already see Maka and Blake walking off to class so I decide to walk alone through the busy halls of Shibusen.

IN CLASS

"Now weapons and miesters get together!" Stein directs, I had to walk all the way from the corner since anytime I tried to get near Maka, Blake shot a nasty look. I got over to her and the comforting aura of Maka made me happy.

"Okay now I will put two groups togethter to preform a fight for the class, Maka and Soul, Blake and Karen.!, Now lets go outside!" Stein directs

Outside

"Okay now eat these pills, so any damage done to your body will not hurt but once you get enough you will pass out and the fight will be over." I eat the pill and Maka eats hers.

"Soul transform!" Maka yells, I flip and transform landing into her arms, she twirls me a little bit and gets ready to fight. We hear our friends calling our names and almost the whole class for that fact. Blake transforms and he is sword.

"we got this Maka!" I say with my face appearing on the blade.

We start the fight and this is going pretty easy.

"Soul their wavelength is sooo off we got this." Maka tells us

"YA all we have done is dodge all their attacks they are very unorganized and with your acro skills I bet you could do this in pointe shoes!" I say

"yeah lets renosate soul!" She says

"Stein said that renosating affects on the body are not healed by the pills! and we have never completed it!" I say back

"Yeah but we can, listen to yourself Soul, come on there isn't anything Marie cant fix." Maka says

"True true! lets do this Maka, go to your happy place!" I say back

"SOUL RENOSATE!" we yell in unison

"Genie HUNTER!" Maka yells and slices at Karen, she passes out.

I transform back and collapse the fight is over but I feel like Sh*t. "Maka do you feel like sh*t?" I ask

"Yeah but we completed renosating Soul!" Maka says

"Yeah" I pull her off the ground and give her a big hug. Then I see her limping and I grab her and carry her bridal style into class, hey its what partners do for eachother!

"Go see Marie, you two!" Stein tells us, handing us a pass.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Soul! you ready to see us kick some butt!" Maka yells as she loops her arm with mine. I can't help but grin at her.

"Yup! I chirp

"Yay well I have to go meet with Liz and Tsubaki so bye!" and with that she runs off

"YAHOOO, lets see the girls go kick some butt!" BlackStar screams

"Ya, and they have to win!" Patty yells

"Now Patty if they dont, dont go batshit crazy on them!' Kid scolds

"But if they dont win the rath of Patty WILL UNLEASH!" she said in a very scary tone I swear lightning cracked in the background.

"Okay Okay lets go they should be starting any minute." We make our way to the front bleachers to make sure we can see them

I take the mic and say "Okay everyone whoever win is based upon appluase to you are the voters you guys ready! now they have to do a sasha into a grandjete into a stag sissone at some point in their dance and Maka will demonstrate what that looks like" Maka demonstrates perfectly and everyone claps.

Everyone scream "Okay now here is Avery and her little group" I say

They start dancing to a terrible song in skimpy clothes, they are pretty much grinding air, Patty, Kid, BlackStar, and I shake our heads in disgust. They go to do the combo and I die of laughter it sucks they are terrible. The song ends and there are cat calls and whistle but thats only because of the skimpt clothes.

"Okay well that didnt look like the proper combo but lets see how the other group does!" I say and eveyone starts clapping.

They start with a very girly cheesy music and they are in three beds, no one can see anything under the covers. People are booing, but then Blow by Kesha starts and Maka, Liz and Tsubaki take off the covers and INSTANT NOSE BLEED, Patty smacks us and tells us to get up and watch. We continue to watch with tissues stuffed up our nose and they look great there is a mix of acro, hip hop and they all do it in black pointe shoes. At the end everyone claps and cheers I cant even here my own voice.

"Okay it looks like the winners are Maka, Tsubaki and Liz lets give them another big round of applause!" I yell and the roaring continues.

AFTER THE COMP. on the way to the dance studio

"Wow guys you were great!" I say

"Ya it was godly enough for ME!" BlackStar yells

MAKA-CHOP

Now Kid, BlackStar and I are laying on the ground

"What was that for Maka!" I yell

"dont act like we didnt see those gigantic nose bleeds!" Maka says and we blush.

They continue to walk forward as we drag ourselves off the ground

"SO are we going dress shopping tommorow" Maka tells the girls

"Yes!" they exclaim in unision

"Eh I guess we have to go suit shopping" Kid say

"Tsubaki, would you like to go with a god like me!" BlackStar yells

"Sure!" she chirps and she blushes a bright red

"Liz would you like to go with me Patty claims she has a Giraffe Society meeting tomorrow!"

"Umm Okay!" Liz Squeals!

" I guess I'm a lone shark huh!" I say

"What do you mean?" Liz asks

"Yeah arnt you going with Maka" Kid asks

"No she is going with Blake" I say

"Blake? isnt he dating Karen?" Tsubaki asks

"Yeah but they are in a big fight!" BlackStar says

"Explains their wavelengths!" I say

" HE probaly using Maka to get Karen jealous, he did that with Kim last year!" Kid says

"KID!? Maka is right their" Liz yells

" Dont worry I already heard it" Maka turns around tears in her eyes.

"Maka" I say as I wrap my arms around her, she silently crys into my shirt.

"I heard that he ended up ditching Kim at the ball last year, she was heart broken" Kid says

LIZ-CHOP

"Liz that didnt hurt!" Kid says

"How does Maka DO THAT!" she says

Maka now is sobbing and i pick her up in my arms

"Shhh shhh, you dont deserve him anyway" I say rubbing circles on her back

I take Maka's dance Bag and lift it on my shoulder so it dont fall off her shoulders

"IF you want to you can come to the ball with me?" I ask nervously

"really?" Maka asks

"Really" I say smiling at her

"Hey guys want to spend the night at our house since it is friday and we can go shopping tomorrow?" Maka questions

"yay!" Everyone cheers

"I will text Patty" Liz says

AFTER DANCE AT THE APARTMENT

Everyone is wiped to we all decide to watch a movie, Paranormal activity 4! Maka is next to me on the couch with Patty on her other side, Tsubaki and BlackStar are one the love seat and Liz in a chair and Kid is messing with her hair.

About half way through the movie Patty has passed out with laughter on the floor, and Tsubaki is clinging to BlackStar who seems to be enjoying the attention.

Liz and Kid have passed out on the chair, and Maka is clinging on to my shirt for dear life, now that was enjoyable.

After the movie Blackstar and Tsubaki were asleep the only ones left were Maka and I, I could sense that she was soon to be sleeping so I stretched out my body and motioned for her to lay next to me. She cuddled up to my chest and I pulled a blanket over us.

PaTTy PoV

HEHEHEHEHEH I woke up at 3 in the morning and saw Maka and Soul sleeping together, I took a pic and posted it to DeathBook (their version of facebook) the description was hmm looks like just FRIENDS right? *sarcasm. Now back to bed with Patty, PEACE OUT

Soul's Pov

I awoke the next morning to a lot of laughter and it seemed to stop as I sat up with Maka.

"Yo dude check out DeathBook!" BlackStar yells

"Okay!" I reply Maka is now awake and pull a laptop on to her lap

"Check Patty's latest post!" Liz says in between a fit of laughter

What I see makes Maka and me blush like tomatoes, the pic was of us sleeping together.

"PATTY!" Maka yells

"what?"

MAKA CHOP

"Oww" Patty whimpers

"dont post stuff about me on DeathBook without my permission!" She yells

"well I have to call Blake!" She says and goes into the kitchen

"Good" I huff

Dress and Suit Shopping

We have all decided color combos, Liz and Kid are doing purple and Black, BlackStar and Tsubaki are doing Pink with black (that was actually Blackstars decision) and Maka and I are doing red and Black

The girls go to a different store next door where as we go into the suit and a particular pin stripe suit catches my eye.

Maka's POV

I walk into the store and I see the prettiest Black dress with red ribbon in the back corset part (it is the one from the blackroom with red ribbon corset).

At the Dance

Ugh were are the girls" I complain we had arrived three minutes ago

"Liz says they are pulling in!" Kid says

We see a limo pull ups and Tsubaki Comes out first and runs up to BlackStar and engulfs him in a hug.

Next is Liz and Kid has sparkles in his eye "Oh you look perfectly symmetrical and he kisses both of her cheeks and the flame bright red.

Maka comes out last and she looks amazing, wow I tell her

"Thanks?" she says

" I lace my arm with hers and we enter the ballroom. She spots Blake with Karen and looks away, I grip her hand tighter.

1 hour LATER

Shinigama- sama approaches us with a worried expression.

"Guys"

"Yes dad" Kid says

"There is a Kishin here"

we all gasp

"He has warned me that in 2 minutes that he will transform into his real form I will have stein get everyone out you willl be the only ones fighting"

"Of course!" we say. then there is a loud scream, we look over an Blake has transformed into a Kishin and everyone runs out of the room except for us.

"Transform" our meisters yell.

"Soul renosate!" Maka yells.

"Hell ya! Maka go to your happy place!"

She turns me into KiSHin Hunter and everyone gasps she slices at the Kishin and flys back into the wall.

"Soul do you think..." She black out

I transform back and turn my arm into a scythe to protect her.

The others keep fighting and Stein comes over to watch Maka while I go back out and fight.

I here a familiar voice in my head, it is Maka's

"Soul Renosate!" She yells weakly

"Maka" I say

"we can do it, Soul" she says

"Okay!"

I renosate with Maka in my mind we are almost to Kishin Hunter when she says

"Soul, go to your happy place" I smile and my arm turns into Kishin Hunter, Liz, Tsubaki, and I attack at the same time and we all defeat the Kishin.

"Soul you eat him you deserve it!" Tsubaki says.

"thanks" I take the soul and it slips down my throat.

Then I rub over to Maka and she isnt there.

"Maka!" I yell

"Nygus and Sid took her to the infirmary you can see her in the morning for now Marie will heal you guys." Stein says

* * *

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED

R&R  
TOODLES  
IZZY


	6. Chapter 6

Okay it is offical winter break has gotten me into a writing mood, though I put my fake nails back on so be expecting some stupid mistakes here and there.

Enjoy

Izzy p.s Elise beat me in the type off but I have more reviews and faves SO BEAT THAT PUNK!

* * *

Maka's POV  
I woke up to a very dark room, I blinked a few times and saw that I was in the infirmary, ugh why does my head hurt, and why..' my thoughts are cut off by someone attacking me with a hug.

"Maka you scared me so much!" Soul says

"I'm soo sorry I wasn't there to finish him off" I say hugging him back

"Thats okay because you still helped me, now Nygus said you could leave one you awoke so if you are okay we can head to dance it is 5:00 am now" Soul offers

"Sure, did Marie heal me?" I reply

"Yup! lets go here change." He hands me tights, short short, baggy sweatpant, and a sports bra.

"Thanks" I finsh changing and slip into my Uggs. I walk out the door to see soul wearing a white tee and black baggy sweatpants.

"Huh were matching," I say

"wha" He says look at my black pants and Sports bra, he starts to stare at my bra and I blush.

"Like what you see" I say

"Yeah I think they got bigger!" Soul replies

"Perv!" I spit

"Hey I cant help what I am" He replies in a joking tone

"uh-huh" I reply in a sarcastic tone

"So what are you doing for that product comercial for Sid's class." soul asks, I was partnered with Tsubaki and Liz we had an idea called insta bleed, oh the looks on their faces when they see it!

"wouldn't you like to know" I reply slyly

We arrive at the studio and walk into class, Trina greets us with a pleasant offer

"How bout you guys to an ab comp?" She says

"YuSSSS I bet I could be Maka anyday." Soul says

"Right now Maka lay down on your back and hold onto Souls ankles" Trina tells us

"Okay" I reply

"Now do as many leg lift as you can and every time you complete ten, you will have soul touch your feet when they get to ninety degrees and split them apart then go back up." (actually try doing 50 of those I do that everyday at first it is hard! tell me how many you can do)

"Oh that excersise, easy" I scoff

"Hot!" Soul smirks

"Perv!" I yell back

"I try!" He says

I complete 350 of them and get up, it only took me 8 minutes, 'wow' I thought.

"Soul your turn! have you ever dont this before?" I question

"Pff hell yeah" He says

SOUL POV

I did 100 and my abs hurt like hell and a half

"Gee Maka how do you do this!" I exclaim

"I thought you know how to do these" Maka says innocently

"Ok I lied!" I exclaim

"Come on atleast get to 200!" Maka pleads

"Fine" I huff

I finally finished I get up and flex my muscles

"that how it is done!" I say

"Umm no it isnt you wimp!" Maka says and flexs her muscles

'Damn' I thought

"Okay today I am going to give you a break and we are going to do some SALSA dancing!" Trina claps her hands

"Maka change into you heels!" she orders

Maka leaves and Trina says

"SO when you going to tell her" she says and eyes me

"Umm what?" I reply

"Tell her you love her right? I see the way you look at her boy!" she says

"Yeah I guess I do huh" I say then Maka walks in and I almost get a nose bleed, the heels give her long creamy legs some serious hot points! I blush a little

"Like what you see" She smirks

"pff" I say and look away

"Okay now Andrew (the Male teacher) and I are going to demonstrate your dance." Trina says

They start an amazing dance, boy can I not wait to do this with Maka! At the end they end in a pose where they are facing eachother and Andrew's hand is holding Trina's thigh, Man I cant wait to do this dance 'DAMN YOU PERV' I scold myself

45 min later

We have finished the dance and now we are going to run it through with music. Trina, Maka and I are the only people in the room. The music starts and I get lost in the music and dance, before I know it the dance has ended. I stare into Maka's big green eyes and lift her chin, I lean in and so does she, we meet halfway and I throw my arms around her waist and her lips meet mine. I swear sparks fly! Maka pulls away and blushes, she runs out of the room into the girls dressing room.

"Oh geez why do I mess everything up!" I groan and lean down

"Oh please Soul, she is just processing the happenings, I doubt she hates you, and she kissed back right?" Trina says

"Yeah I guess well I got to go to school BYE!" I wave and walk out of the studio.

Maka is texting when I see Liz pull up and Maka hops in. I groan, she does hate me!

AT SCHOOL

Maka sat in between Tsubaki and Liz with Patty next to Liz. 'oh great I have to sit next to Patty

"OOO Soul can I draw a giraffe on your paper!"

"No Patty" I say

"SOUL"

"Okay just dont go batshit crazy on me!" I yell

"yay!" she chirps

Maka looks at me and our eyes lock for a moment before she blushes and looks away.

"Okay your projects are due today!" Sid yells

BlackStar, Kid, and I have created a book about different work out exercises, it was BlackStar's idea 'go figure'.

"Maka, Liz, Tsubaki go first" Sid orders

"Okay all boys in front row girls in back" Liz orders

they start a video of them dancing in some skimpy outfits, its an acro dance. This product is called insta-bleed as in insta-noseBLEED! the screen says. The whole time blood is gushing out of our noses when Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz appear in the same outfits from the video and start doing Fouettes and Al-seconde.

"Tsubaki keep your foot pointed!" BlackStar yells

"Liz leg higher!" kid yells

"Maka dont sickle your foot when it goes in for the fouette" I bark

"WOW WE SOUND LIKE DANCE COACHES!" we say in unison

They end and Sid sends most of to the nurse to get new shirts from our nosebleeds.

"Good job girls!" Sid said "from the boys reaction it seems to have worked!" he finishes as I leave the classroom.

AT HOME 30 MIN before dance

"Come on Maka we have to go!" I yell

I walk to the fridge to see a note from Maka

_Had Liz pick me up ~Maka_

"WHAT!? she does hate me!" I cry

I leave the house deciding not to go to dance and just drive around.

At Dance 6pm MAKA'S POV

"where is Soul?" BlackStar asks

"I don't know I left him a note because Liz and I had stuff to do, im getting worried" I say

"Maka go get him" Trina says and I run out the door

"Soul, soul, soul!" I scream, I collapse crying I have been looking for 2 hours and dance is halfway over. My body racks with sobs in a dark alley.

I get up and run around screaming for Soul when it starts to rain. "Oh why now" I yell to the empty street I am in.

"SOUL, SOUL, SOUL, SOUL!" I trip and scrape my knee, all I do is cry on the side of the rode huddled in a tee shirt, socks, and sweatpants completly soaked.

3 hours later

I am still huddled in the corner on the edge of the street. I feel my eyelids get heavy and I fall asleep.

I wake up to here someones footsteps run down the street, it is Soul I see the white hair and crismon eyes. I try calling for him but I cant find my voice.

Soul's POV  
I am running through the streets for Maka when I pass a street rat and continue to run. Then I hear footsteps come towards me and I think it the street rat begging for food so I yell

"Go away will ya!" I turn around to see a shocked, soaked Maka, tears brim her eyes.

"Oh my god Maka I thought you were just a street rat I have been looking everywhere for you." I catch her in my arms before she collapses into me.

"I have been looking and screaming for you all night!" she says her voice barely audible.

"I can tell, oh Maka I love you, you have taught me more than any person I have met, I dont care if you hate me, but just remember 'I love you'" I say as I back away and turn around, I start to walk again. Then I feel someone grab me and I turn around to see Maka. She presses her lips to mine and we share a long kiss. She pulls away and whispers

"I Love you, anywhere you are is my happy place!" She says and burries her head in my chest.

* * *

Ta-da hope you enjoyed I dont know if im going to continue or not because I have some other ideas, you can pm if I should continue or not.

other Ideas- A rock band story, 1800's themed story

hope you enjoyed

R&R

Izzy


	7. Chapter 7

Hi this idea came to me yesterday and here it IS! :)

Enjoy this drama-bomb of a chp.

Dont own Soul Eater or Ariana Grande! :( or any songs from the musical Le`miserables

Izzy

* * *

Maka's POV 2 weeks later  
I woke up the next day and I got out of bed and went to make breakfast for Soul and Me.

"Soul breakfast!" I screamed.

"Okay!" He screams back falling out of bed.

He came in without a shirt and I got full view of his scar he got protecting me from a kishin last week. My smile faded as I served breakfast, didn't he know that not wearing a shirt hurt me? I could never forgive myself for what happened.

"Maka you seem sad whats up?" He asks.

"Nothing SOUL!" I snap, I was sort of angry at him for just show casing his scar.

"Ok if you say so." He says.

"I'm not hungry today." I say pushing back and heading to my room to get changed.

I get dressed in a loose floral shirt and dark-wash jeans, I tuck in the shirt and put my hair in a messy bun. I head back into the living room to see Soul fully dressed watching TV.

"Hey lets get going." I say quietly not meeting his eyes.

"Okay." He says getting up.

The drive to school is silent and when we get there I get off and head to find the girls.

"Hey guys!" I chirp.

"Hey Maka!" Liz says.

"Cute outfit!" Tsubaki says.

"Guess what Patty is dressed in today?!" Liz says.

"Umm clothes?" I say.

"No, a giant giraffe suit." Liz says, I burst out in to laughter seeing Patty skip down the hallway, or at least attempt to skip.

Soul's POV  
I see Maka and the girls laughing about something so the guys and I walk over to them.

"Hey what is so funny?" I ask, and Maka's smile fades.

"Patty is in a giraffe suit!" Tsubaki giggles.

"Funny." I say and storm off.

"What is with him Maka?" Liz asks.

Maka's POV

I don't respond to the question and just walk off to class.

I sit next to the girls during class and don't even turn my head towards Soul.

Marie yacked on and on till the bell rang for gym. I got up and headed with Tsubaki to gym, we enter the locker room and got changed into our gym uniforms.

"Man Tsubaki these uniforms suck!" I say.

"Yeah, like seriously some girls just have to much to hide." she says. Our gym uniforms were a tight spandex tank top that says DWMA and spandex shorts that said DWMA across the butt.

The guys wore white wife beaters that said DWMA and black basketball shorts.

We walk out and sit down around Sid.

"Okay class today we will be wrestling our partners!" Sid says and everyone gasps.

"Now go meet your partners in the ring, Tsubaki and BlackStar go first." He says and I walk over to Tsubakis corner, and Soul walks over to BlackStar's to give him a 'pep' talk.

"Okay Tsubaki you know you have to hit BlackStar?" I say.

"I know!" She squeaks.

"Its okay, its not like you are fighting because you are mad." I say rubbing her back.

"Okay Maka thanks!" She says and I walk over to Soul.

The fight starts and BlackStar wins within the first 7 seconds.

"Good try Tsubaki it is better than last year, that time was 4 second!" I say.

"Thanks Maka!" She yells.

"Albarn, Eater you are next!" Sid barks and I enter the ring.

Soul and I have never fought before, since last year we never had partners.

"GO!" Sid shouts and we start to fight.

Soul lunges at me but I dodge and he falls to the ground, I jump on him, elbowing him in the back.

He flips us over and punches me in the jaw, but I get away fast enough and jump to my feet. By now my lip is bleeding, Soul grabs me and flips me on my back, goes to jump on me but I roll backwards and he springs to his feet.

I get him in a head lock and punch him a few times before he breaks free.

We are now back in starting positions and I kick his face.

He lunges at me tackling me to the ground and tries to hold me down but I slip free of his grasp.

His wife beater lifts up and I see his scar, I freeze up as he tries to tackle me and before I know it he had one.

I get out of the ring and watch the rest of the fights with a blank expression.

I walk to the locker room with Tsubaki and she says,

"Man I thought you had it in this fight but at the end you froze up, why?"

"Nothing I am okay!" I say and smile.

"Okay Maka!" She says returning to her normal self.

We walk to lunch and I suggest,

"Hey lets go to the school studio and dance?"

"Yeah, you have clothes in your locker?" She says.

"Yeah! you?"I ask.

"Yup I will meet you up there!" she says and runs off.

I pass Soul and BlackStar on my way up, pointe shoes slung around my shoulder.

"Hey Maka where is Tsubaki?" BlackStar asks.

"We are going to dance upstairs!" I say running off.

Soul's POV

"Does she just talk to everyone but me?!" I ask BlackStar.

"I don't know, wanna watch the girls?" BlackStar replies.

"Yeah." I say and we walk off.

We walk up, and Tsubaki is slipping jazz shoes from her bag and Maka starts the radio to a 'Die in your Arms' Cover by Ariana Grande.

"Man that is HOT!" BlackStar says and I hit the back of his head.

The music starts to get choppy and eventually stops, though Tsubaki continues. Eventually Maka starts to sing and clap the beat for Tsubaki. She is pretty good almost sounds like Ariana Grande. ( watch?v=Wc3xG2jNAAk)

"Damn girl got some PIPES!" BlackStar says.

"Man that just sounded so ghetto!" I reply.

We watch them for the next half-hour before they start packing up.

AT HOME AFTER DANCE (Yeah I know big time skip!)

I threw off my shirt when I stepped in the front door, I WAS SWEATY. Maka turned around, not a split second after she storms off to her room.

"WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME!" I scream.

"YEAH LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" She screams back.

"I REALLY DON'T." I reply.

She opens the door and points to my scar.

"This is what YOU DID, HOW WOULD I FELT IF YOU DIED, I WOULD OF KILLED MYSELF. IT KILLS ME TO SEE THAT AND YET YOU WALK AROUND WITH NO SHIRT ON! UGH I HATE YOU SOUL!" She screams and slams the door in my face.

I hear things being thrown around as I collapse to the floor. I hug my chest and mutter "She hates me, she really does." I drag myself off the floor and head off to my room.

Maka's POV

I hear my phone ring and I look at it to see who it is, my acro teacher Candy.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey Maka, I was wondering if you would like to come at 4 tomorrow morning to work." She says.

"Okay I can do that I have to go bye!" I say.

"Bye." She relies and hangs up.

I drop my phone and throw myself onto my bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow I am fast asleep.

NEXT MORNING SOUL's POV  
I wake up and look at the clock, 6! Shoot I have to go to the studio.

I throw things in my bag and I run to Maka's door.

"Maka!" I yell.

I open her door and no one is there.

"Maybe she left early." I mutter and head out the door.

I walk into the studio to see Trina sitting at the front desk.

"Hey is Maka here early?" I ask.

"Yeah she has acro, why are you here?" She asks and I gasp.

"Um we have class this morning, don't we?"

"Maka didn't tell you that she called off the duet." She says and I just storm out the studio into the empty streets of Death City.

8:30 Maka's POV  
"Candy what time is it?" I ask.

"Um 8:30, oh dear get to school fast, you are already late." She says shooing me off.

I don't even take off my pointe shoes off (I had a pointe acro solo) before grabbing my bag and running off.

I run through the street in my dance wear consisting of tights, pointe shoes, short shorts, and a sports bra with a lace top over it.

I don't even stop at my locker I just run to Steins classroom.

"Maka I see you are late, take this and go change and grab your books." Stein says handing me a DWMA hall pass slip.

In the locker room I change into the only things I have baggy sweatpants that say DANCE across the butt, I also have a DWMA shirt that I tuck in the front of my sweatpants.

Blood trickles down my blistered foot, a toe nail had fallen off and 3 blood blisters had popped. I wrap my feet with bandage and put my braces and ice on. My shoes don't go over the stuff I have put on my feet so I throw them in my bag and head to my locker to get my book. I limp back into the classroom, just got shin splints so I had to sit in the hallway and put special tape before heading off to class again.

I walk into class and people stare at my legs, covered with crap!

"Where are you shoes?!" Stein asks.

"Wouldn't fit over the bandages." I say handing him back the pass before sitting down.

"Tell the class Maka what the bandages do to help your feet since this is a health class." He says motioning for me to the front of the class.

"Well okay." I say walking over.

I take off all stuff again and place them on the floor.

"Well today I lost a toenail and popped 3 blood blisters so I had to wrap them, wouldn't want blood everywhere. I re-wrap the bloody feet and continue on.

"Next I got shin splints so I have placed health tape on my legs, Now that, that is done I put on my brace because it would hurt if I didnt have them to support all my main joints. Last I put ice on all the main joints and an ice hot on my back if I have done intense acro that day." I say lifting the back of my short to show them.

Someone raised there hand and asked,

"What does intense acro look like?"

"Like this." I say doing a chin stand and everyone cringes.

"Good Maka now you may sit back down." Stein says.

The rest of class was normal except for the weird feeling of alone in my gut, I could no longer feel Soul's wavelength.

I am walking outside at the end of the day when I feel someone push me up against a wall.

"What the **** were you thinking calling off the duet without telling me, then I walk into the studio looking like an idiot!" He screams and runs off leaving me, the sky clouding up.

"Oh great it is going to rain and I don't have a ride!" I scream and slide down against the wall.

I remember a song from drama class and I can desperately relate to it right now, 'On My Own' From the musical Le'Miserables.

I gently sing it, _[- From: .net -] ( watch?v=aQnJ4mIfT0c)_

"On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own" I finish and I am crying, it has started to down pour.

"Hello Miss what is your name?" A lady asks and I look up.

"Maka... Maka Albarn." I reply.

"You have a lovely voice I was wondering what are you doing out here?" she asks.

"Umm kinda in a fight with a friend." I say.

"Well I am Melinda would you like me to take you home?" She says holding an umbrella over the both of us.

"No thanks, my friend is my partner and I live with them." I say.

"Ahh! well then I am sorry to leave you but I must be going, goodbye Maka!" She says and get up before walking away.

I get up and start to slowly walk home. I think about comfy warm bed that a waits, and it is my night to cook so I will probably make something warm, like soup.

I walk in and Soul is staring blankly at a TV show.

I walk into my room and strip of my wet clothes. I throw on fuzzy pjs and walk back into the kitchen to start dinner. I take out a recipe my mom gave me last time she sent me a letter.

30 min later.

A pot of soup is ready and I grab 2 bowls from the cabinet. I serve the soup and set the table.

Soul wanders in and sits down at the table staring blankly at his bowl not a second before he starts to eat it. I finish 3/4 of my bowl before dumping it out, I can't handle the tension anymore, it is killing me, I storm off to my room and go into my closet pulling out a suitcase.

I stuff clothes and necessary items, I grab my dance bag and stuff dance stuff in there and I grab the money from under my mattress and stuff it in there too.

Lastly I grab a picture of Mama and me throwing it in one of my bags before leaving my room to see Soul on the couch.

I throw boots on and before I leave I take one look back, then I am gone.

I run to my studio to ask if there is still a slot for the Paris trip. It is a 3 month stay to go take lessons in Paris.

"How much for the Paris trip?" I ask.

"6 grand." Candy says and I hand her the money.

* * *

Well that is it for today

hope you enjoyed

R&R  
Toodles

Izzy


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys this is Izzy

I am putting this story on temp. hold

Toodles!


	9. Chapter 9

I AM BACK WITH BTM! :) *HANDS COOKIE okay lets stop with the all caps.

Do not own Soul Eater :p

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

Maka's POV

After arriving from a LONG trip to Paris I was wiped, half the trip the other girls with us were bothering me about being "such a great dancer." Man I just wanted to sleep the whole time, Candy was smart enough and took sleeping pills.

We got to our hotel room and I shared with Candy thankfully! Candy visits Paris twice a year so she knows the place pretty well.

"Okay girls you may go take a nap, practice, swim, or take a walk for 3 hours but you must be back in 3 HOURS!" Candy exclaims before we all wander off.

I find myself walking towards the Eiffel tower with my dance bag on my shoulder.

I place my ipod next to me lacing my pointe shoes up, I always wanted to dance right under the tower.

After I put my practice skirt on I played the music to the variation Esmerelda.

As I danced I noticed a large crowd gather around me, to me though they were just another audience and I did my best to impress them.

When I stopped 2 camera crews walked up to me, one speaking in french one in english.

I started with the french and told the English that I would speak them in a minute, I spoke in fluent french to the camera crew answering the 7 questions they asked me.

After I was done with that I turned to the CNN crew.

"You were amazing, I loved that we were just doing a report here when we saw you. Might I say have you ever been on tv?"

"Um." I say.

"Well you are now, you will be on international TV!" The reporter says.

Soul's POV

I turned on CNN when I see someone dancing a variation of Esmerelda, wait a second, THAT IS MAKA!

I stared intensely at the TV as she continued her performance, I can't believe she left and went to FRIGGIN PARIS.

I ran to the dance studio, somewhere where I knew the girls would be.

"Guys did you know Maka went to Paris?!" I yell.

"Yeah, she went on the three month trip." Liz says.

"Ugh I wanted to go on that one so badly!" Tsubaki says sighing.

"3 MONTHS WHAT!" I yell.

"What did you do to get her mad." Liz asks.

"I don't know, well I kind of blowed up at her when I figured out she called off the duet." I say burring my face in my hands.

"You IDIOT! Did you bother to ask why? No you jumped to f'in conclusions didn't you?" Liz says.

"Um...yeah." I mutter.

"Well she called off the duet because she is hurt, her feet kill her every time she walks! She can only hold one group dance, a trio, and 2 solos. Damn you Soul!" She says finishing off with her flicking me off.

A little girl near by who was listening stuck her middle finger at me too, she looked only 5. Her mother scolded her pulling her away, Liz kinda had an awkward look on her face.

"Well what do you want me to do about it!?" I say.

"Um wait three months and then surprise her when she gets home, she paid 6 grand to take lessons in Paris so going after her wouldn't help." Liz says and and idea pops in my head, Maka has a home book of how she wanted our apartment to look like. I rush out of the studio and head out the door and back to our apartment.

Running into Maka's room I saw the home book where it had been on her dresser just the day before, picking it up I search for the pages she dog tagged and tear them from it.

1 down 2 to go.

Next I go to the catalog interior design store downtown.

"Hello, I have an apartment that I would like to re-model." I say placing the pictures down.

"Yes, yes these will do." The lady says.

2 down 1 to go.

"Now when will you have these done?" The lady asks.

"Um how long will it take?" I ask.

"About 1 week." She says.

"Can you start in 2 days?" I say and she nods.

3 down 0 to go!

I sign some more papers and hand her money before heading out the door.

Now to get some serious cleaning done!

* * *

Okay I am ashamed of how short it is, but it will get MUCH BETTER :)

Hope you enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my SHINIGAMI chapter 9 is here!

Don't own Soul Eater

Hope you enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

Soul's POV

I first had them start with Maka's Dance Studio, it would be designed to sort of look like this, photos/2078295/Indoor-Play-Spaces-traditional-home-gym-other-metro

If you walked up the steps and walked down the hall you would come across Maka's room,

photos/44031/Bold-dramatic-statements-eclectic-kids-other-metro

Across the hall is the bathroom,

photos/361573/Closet-to-Bathroom-Conversion-traditional-bathroom-new-orleans

Now you enter our living room and kitchen,

photos/39615/Craftsman-Style-in-Burlingame-Living-Room-traditional-living-room-san-francisco

Though the kitchen and living room would be a bit smaller, we have a large apartment, just not that big. Next is my room,

photos/311051/DM-Designs-modern-kids-chicago

A bit plain but I will add my personal touches, next is the other bathroom,

photos/100284/Port-Credit-Townhome-contemporary-bathroom-toronto

Last but not least is my recording studio, my favorite room of the house,

photos/162595/Man-Cave-1-my-hobby-studio-contemporary-media-room-los-angeles

Now all I have to do is wait a few weeks to have it finished, but for now I clean. I called up Kid and BlackStar to help me.

Kid was horrified with the placed and probably had it all symmetrical within 15 minutes, so much for wasting time.

A knock was heard from the door and I got up to go get it.

"Hello, we were wondering if we could come early?" The lady from the catalog home store said.

"Um okay let me just get my stuff, KID I AM STAYING AT YOUR HOUSE!" I yell.

"Okay!" He says and I rush to my room and throw some stuff in my suitcase.

I grabbed something from Maka's old dance studio and handed it to the lady,

"Hang this on her door." I say pointing to her bedroom door and handing the lady Maka's first pair of pointe shoes.

Meanwhile in Paris...

After making it back to the hotel I flopped in my bed and passed out.

I woke up at 4 and decided to start stretching, as quietly as I could I stretched for about a half hour when Candy woke up.

"Hello Maka." She says sitting on the floor stretching too.

"Hello Candy, sleep well?" I ask.

"Yes, and I assume you did too since I saw you passed out when I came back." She replies.

"Yeah, so what classes do we have today?" I ask.

"Acro 4, Jazz 3, Pointe 4 for you, and lyrical 3." She says and I nod.

I walk into the bathroom and put on pink convertible tights and a lace crop top with a black sports bra under it, I also had black shorts with whites stripes on one side, kind of reminded me of Kid's hair.

Coming out of the bathroom and throwing my sweats and uggs on before meeting everyone in the lobby.

"You ready?" Candy says and we all nod heading out the door.

People give us weird looks as we walk the street and I know why, I read this book once about this guy who moved to Paris and just to take out the trash he had to dress nice, not to let people see him in his pajamas. (1)

We got to the studio and I slipped band aids on the back of my ankles before slipping my acro shoes on. (2)

In acro today we did a really cool warm-ups because they had stretchology stretch things for everyone. (3)

We ended up learning like a islander themed dance and was over all a very fun class, I really enjoyed.

Next we had jazz and I was excited because I got new jazz shoes called phantoms. (4)

We did a dance to the song Show Business from the musical Bugsy Malone, the song gets stuck in your head after some time and you want to shoot yourself.

I was the center of the dance and it was a fun and challenging dance that really reminded me of a kind of Patty dance.

After another hour I got to have my pointe private with one of the head teachers there, she only spoke french but that was okay because I could understand her.

I learned some tips on a variation with some Spanish flair that I had done before.

After mastering that I worked on Esmeralda variation. This teacher that I was working with definitely helped me clean up the dance which was awesome.

We finally had our last class after lunch and it was Lyrical 3.

We did a dance to concrete angel by Martina McBride and I cried, the story it told was so sad!

"Hey when we get back to the hotel lets all go swimming!" Candy says and we agree, I probably will go to the hot tub with Candy because my muscles need it.

Changing into my plain blue bikini and hopping into the warm hot tub was probably my favorite part of the night! Man was I tired.

Candy and I chatted about the rest of our stay here and our problems, Soul, cough, cough.

I went to bed tonight with a certain Albino on my mind.

Soul's POV

I went to bed with a certain blonde on my mind tonight.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

(1) My friend actually read the story she just told me about it!

(2) Acro shoes hurt sometimes on the back of your ankles :p

(3) Stretchology's are this really cool bar thing, but it is like $600!

(4) COOLEST JAZZ SHOES EVER!

R&R

Toodles

Izzy!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys!

Don't Own SE

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

3 MONTHS LATER MAKA'S POV

Liz was supposed to pick me up from the airport but had something to do so Candy was dropping me off at my apartment.

"Wow you have a big apartment complex!" Candy says.

"Well actually we just have large apartments, I think like 4 per floor?" I say.

"Wow expensive much?" She replies.

"Nah, since we are friends of Kid we got it for cheap." I say smiling a bit wondering what kind of mess our apartment would be in.

"Well want me to walk you up?" She asks and I nod my head no.

I actually missed the familiar apartment complex and was excited to be back, after thinking things out I hope that Soul and I will be able to work things out.

I took my keys and placed them in the small key hole before opening the door to see a dark empty apartment.

Flipping on the light I notice that our kitchen and living room had been renovated.

"What?" I say to myself.

And to that fact that it was the same exact ones I had like from that magazine!

I ran into Soul's room to see if he was there and his room had been done as well! Next running to his recording studio I saw that it too had been changed.

Now lets just see about mine.

Carefully walking up to my room I see my first pair of pointe shoes hanging on the door. I open and was greeted by lavender walls.

"Oh my shinigami sama!"I exclaim taking in all of this.

After checking out both of the bathrooms I headed to my dance studio.

Opening the door, I turned on the lights and everyone was there.

"Oh my death! GUYS!" I say running down the short staircase and joining a group hug.

"It was Soul's idea." Patty says and we brake from the hug.

I look behind me and realize that Soul wasn't in the group hug, I run up to him and throw my arms around his neck.

"Soul I am so sorry, I missed you so." I say burring my face in his shoulders.

"I missed you too!" Soul says.

Soul's POV

"Well lets break in this dance floor, ladies!" Maka says and the girls clap.

"Sure, lets change!" They say rushing off.

"This will be good, lets get some snacks!?" BlackStar says once the girls exit the room.

10 minutes later we have lawn chairs and snacks in the corner of the studio, we make idle chatter until the girls come back in, in matching outfits.

Tsubaki= Blue sports bra and flowy blue crop top with white jeggings and foot undeez.

Maka= Red sports bra and flowy red crop top with black jeggings and foot undeez.

Liz= pink sports bra and flowy pink crop top with lime green jeggings and foot undeez.

Patty= yellow sports bra and flowy yellow crop top and orange jeggings and foot undeez.

"SO what you guys dancing to, it better be symmetrical!" Kid says.

"Don't worry there are four of us that is even!" Liz says.

"4 IS NOT A SYMMETRICAL NUMBER!" Kid says freaking out.

"Yeah but 4 is an even number and isn't even like symmetry's cousin?" Liz says hoping that will calm him down.

"Well if you put it that way..." Kid says returning his normal position.

"So get on with the dance!" BlackStar says.

"Well we will be dancing to Too Close by Alex Clare." Tsubaki says pressing play on her ipod.

the dance= watch?v=Xm_NUFoL9Vk

It was great, they had a lot of power and emotion and over all I can say that Maka was pretty HOT!

"Ooh there is a TV in here lets play Just Dance so the guys can do something too!" Patty exclaims and we all agree.

The first group is Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Maka and they choose California Gurls.

Man watching Kid and the girls dance without him bumbing into them was so FUNNY!

"Okay well lets have all the guys go and...Patty!" Liz cries, oh no.

"YEAH!" Patty screams jumping up from her spot.

After about 2 more hours of playing every song on Just Dance 2 and 4 we were pooped.

"Come on BlackStar lets go!" Tsubaki says, they bid their goodbyes and leave.

"Ladies." Kid says and Patty jump on his shoulders and he has his arm around Liz's waist.

"Aw they look like a little family!" Maka says once they exit the apartment.

"Yeah." I agree.

"I am tired want to just chill in my room and watch TV?" Maka says.

"Yeah I think we have some stuff that is needed to be discussed." I say going to the fridge to get a root beer.

"Can you get a bowl of grapes?" Maka says and I get the little purple and green fruits.

We head into her room and settle on her fluffy bedding.

Maka clicks on the TV and puts on Drake and Josh.

"Ah the TV show of my childhood." I say.

"My childhood in a nutshell." Maka replies and I laugh.

"So, how was France?" I ask and Maka sits up a little.

"It was a lot of fun, the other girls were obsessed with me. Oh I got on TV and the teachers there were excellent." Maka says quietly.

"Yeah I saw you on TV." I say and her head shoots up.

"Soul?"

"Maka?" I say in a mimicking tone.

"Soul, I am really sorry for leaving. I just couldn't stand it anymore! the tension could have been cut in half with a knife!" Maka confesses.

I hug her and she lays her head in my chest.

"No it was my fault, I made things awkward for you who was clearly not feeling the same way." I say.

"I did though! I never had a boyfriend and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to end like Mama, she always told me men are filthy pigs!" Maka says and a few tears leave her face.

I sit up and wipe them off her face.

"Maka, I would never intend to hurt you! and we can get through this together!" I say.

"You know one thing I have realized though." Maka says and I cock my head to the side.

"What?"

"That there are atleast 3 guys I know that aren't like the rest. Soul...I...I Love you!" Maka says looking away.

I just take Maka in my arms and hold her.

"I love you too Maka." I say and we spend the rest of the day watching TV.

* * *

The End!

Yes this is it, sorry for crappy ending :p

R&R

Hope you enjoyed Behind The Mask!

Toodles

Izzy


End file.
